cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Consitution of the CWO
The Consitution of the Celtic World Order is the consitution for the newly formed alliance in July 2011. Since published, the Consitution has been redrafted in reflect to the provisional government defining the alliance and to set it apart from other alliances and in particular to CWO's predecessor alliance EUFN. Please note this is not the final Consiution. Introduction We, the nations of the Celtic World Order, agree to promote national sovereignty, defend our fellow members against outside aggression and promote the CWO way of life to the Cyber Nations world. Part I Fundamental Principles Article 1: Form of Alliance (1) The official name of the alliance is the Celtic World Order or CWO for short. (2) Celtic World Order (CWO) is a Forwardist alliance. (3) CWO centers its beliefs around Forwardism. (4) The CWO is a green team alliance. Article 2 Equality (1) All nations have equal social status and are equal before the law, without regard to their race, language, religion, political opinions, and personal or social conditions. (2) It is the duty of the alliance to remove all economic obstacles that will stop the economic success of its members, by aiding and trading with all members. Article 3 Language (1) The Forwardist alliance has two official languages these being English and Irish, with English being the main one in use. Regional languages include Welsh and Scottish Gealic. Article 4 Religion (1) The CWO has no official religion. All members can freely choose their own religion. Article 5 War (1) CWO sees war as an instrument offending the liberty of the peoples and as a means for settling international disputes; it promotes and encourages international organizations furthering such ends. In case of CWO is under attack, the Ministry of Defence (MoD) will not shy away from encouraging the President from declaring war. (2) Rouge attacks on alligned nations by rogue CWO members is considered an offense to what the CWO stands for and what most alliances stands for. (3) All rogue attacks coming from CWO shall be punished serverly. Any CWO Member that decides to become a rougue will lose its status as member of the alliance and will not recieve aid, trade or help during the rouge's time of need. (4) A rogue nation will be named and shamed by the President and Foreign Minister as an example that CWO do not support rogue attacks. Article 6 Flag (1) The flag of the CWO will be a variation of the Flag of the Celts and will be known as the Flag of the Celts (2) The Flag of the Celts is a black background with a green line going through the centre and in the middle is a green and gold Celtic design. (3) The meaning of the flag is the CWO's team colour (green). The celtic design shows the celtic heritage the CWO has and also the alliance EUFN heritage. (4) The CWO will also use the defence variation of the flag to denote that it is in conflict. The flag shall be the red version of the normal Flag of the Celts. Article 7 Elections and Terms (1) All elections shall last two days in the middle or end of a month. Except for when an election is needed soon before that time. (2) President of the Celtic World Order is elected directly by all members that are able to vote. The term of President last six months and the elections shall take place during the first four days of December and June. Presidential Terms: *January-June *July-December (3) The Prime Minister is also elected by all members that are able to vote. The term will last six months and all elections should take place on the last two days of June and December. Upon getting elected the Prime Minister will select a deputy. Prime Ministrial Terms: *January-June *July-December (4) Members of the Council of the CWO are elected every two years in August. (5) The Ministry of Defence do not have elections and are chosen by the President around the time of the Presidential Elections. (6) The president cannot run for the elections of Prime Minister while he or she is still the president. He or she can only run if (s)he is not president at the time of the general elections. (7) The prime minister cannot run for the elections of President while he or she is still the prime minister. He or she can only run if (s)he is not prime minister at the time of the presidential elections. (8) New members must wait a month till they can become canidates for any elections. Article 8 Order of Succession (1) If President is removed, banned, dies in office then the order of succession is: *Prime Minister, *Deputy Prime Minister, *Internal Minister, *Foreign Minister, *Finance Minister, *Trade Minister, *War Minister, *Deputy War Minister (2) If the Order of Succession fails then the government will lie to the CWO Council. Part II Rights of Members Title I Rights (1) Members are allowed to be associated with other nations outside of the CWO but are forbidden to be associated with another alliance unless you are a diplomat with that alliance. (2) Everyone has the right to freely express thoughts in writing, and by other communication. (3) One is not guilty until he or she is proven to be so. (4) All members have the right to access the forums of the CWO (5) All members have the right to vote in elections (6) All members have the equal ability to take up any position in the alliance. Part III Organization of the Alliance Title I: The Government ''Article 1: Leadership '(1)' ''President is the head of the alliance. He or she will have a say on the alliance's politics, along with the government creates new laws to which is then passed by him/her and has to have backing of the prime minister although this could still get delayed or even blocked by the council. The President is also the main representative of the CWO to other alliances. Providing the backing of both government and council, the President can declare war. If the public do not wish to have him/her no more then the Council can overall him and replace him/her with the prime minister until a Presidential elections takes place. (2) Prime minister of the CWO has the power to allow the President to pass or stop laws coming into effect. If he disagrees then he will take it to the CWO Council who will then review the laws and accept or reject them. The prime minister can be re-elected how many times he or she want, but if he/she is re-elected more then 2 times in a row he/she must wait two elections in order to become PM again. (3) Deputy Prime Minister will serve as acting Prime Minister whenever the real Prime Minister is temporarily absent or is incapable of exercising his/her power. For this reason the Deputy PM can also succeed the Prime Minister following his or her sudden death or unexpected resignation through elections. If the Prime Minister is unable to back a proposal by the president after 3 days then the deputy has the right to back it into law. ''Article 2: Ministry of Defence '(1)' War Minister is the minister who is in charge of recommanding whether or not the CWO should go to war in the basis of the intellegence gathered by his ministry. He would bring the Proposition of war to the council. If the proposition is apporved then it will go to an government-wide vote to decide if the alliance should go to war. During war, the war minister on the basis on the defence ministry's intelligence would help direct where the war should be going and where to attack. Article 3: Minstry of Economy '(1)' The Finance minister is the title held by an official chosen by the President, who is responsble for helping other members to set up aid and tech deals with other members. The minister is also responsible in helping alliance members in becoming more finanically stable when in need. '(2)' The Trade Minister is responsible in helping members to set up trade with other people within and outside of the alliance that will maximize the benefits of the trade itself. The Trade Minister will also assist the Foreign Minister in improving relations between individual players and other alliances themselves. Article 4: Minstry of Internal and Foreign Affairs '(1)Internal Minister is an official chosen by the President who will would handle members complaints, introducing new schemes for the forums and website and most matters belonging to the internal views of the CWO's members. '''(2) Foreign Minister is an official chosen by both President and Prime Minister his or her role is to keep in contact with the CWO allies, create new ties with new alliances (under the guidence of the President) and along with the President try and disfuse inter-alliances disagreements. Title II: Officials (1) Officials are members of any of the Governmental Ministries that help members of Government to organise laws. Title III: The Council (1) The Council of the Celtic World Order is seperate from the government, it is there to scrutinise the laws formed by the government and help to redefine them and if the majority of the council disagrees then they put forth a repelling vote where both the government and council would vote together. (2) In case of war, when the Government decides to head into war the council has a certain amount of time to respond to show their backing and if they disprove then it will throw the government to rethink in how to push for war. See also *Celtic World Order *King Dope *EUFN Category:king dope Category:celtic world order Category:2011 Category:Celtic World Order